


ill love you rite

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gay, Kawaii, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: evan x georg hayloft scene





	ill love you rite

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS SK LIKE I WATCHED PITCH PERFECT AND I SHIPPED JESSE AND BENJI BUT GUESS WHAT?!?!? THEY DONT EXIST XD RAWR

"g-georg chan" evan lifted his head to look up at him, he felt the cherry blossom petals brush against his uhghh body parts idk. "i can feel yoir heart beat" he gently placed a hand on his chest, barely having to move an inch. "and i can hear yorus" georhs voice cracked at the last syllable and evan felt his heart go doki doki. suddenly he felt georg smooch him anf his heart wenr pew pew. but it felt,,, wrong. so he pushed him away, "S-stop it, we're not supposed to!" he wiped his mouth with his shoulder bc,,,, he didnt wanna get no herpes, georg definetly looked ljke the type of guy, those seyx hair rolls and glasses- sTozP iT eVan he (mentally) scremaed. "not supoosed to what- to love?" geotg bretheaad.  "trust me evaen." evan nodded as georag startea ti unbuton his shirt, before realising it was a stupid polo and he had to pull it ober his head xd rawr classic georg. then they did the do and the end xd rawr


End file.
